


Consequences

by Dartxni



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni/pseuds/Dartxni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people cross over the lines of what society deems appropriate, there are consequences. Very roughly based on an uninformed google of California law. Elsa is 19, almost 20, here and Anna is just turned 17, but their relationship began when Anna was 16 and Elsa was a late 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: threatened self harm, mention of underage, mention of incest, ANGST!
> 
> Word Count: 760
> 
> This is just a drabble, but I wanted to put it in a place where I could accrue anguished comments.

Their father’s grip on Anna’s shoulders was the only thing keeping Anna back. She was pulling against his hold, not so much fighting it as resisting it.

 

“You are pleading guilty to the charges of incest and statutory rape? No defense?” Elsa nodded her head once, curtly.

 

“Yes. I plead guilty.”

 

Her court appointed defense attorney’s lips pressed together, but she ignored him to turn and look at Anna again. The judge leaned back in his chair, taupe off center, an expression of deep sadness in his eyes.

 

“The law is clear in this case. Anna is obviously blameless, being underage as she is.”

 

“No! No, I started it. I’m the one who started it. You can’t lock her up!” Anna pleaded.

 

Elsa flinched, but everyone else in the judge’s personal office studiously ignored her sister. There had been no reason to make this a court affair, since Elsa had agreed to accept any penalty in favor of keeping it clean. Cleaner.

 

Anna shouldn’t have been here, but she had threatened… she had threatened bodily harm against herself if she hadn’t been allowed to be at the meeting. Elsa couldn’t feel anything at all when she thought about that. It was like there was a wall between herself and her emotions. The edges of the room seemed grey.

 

“14 months, with the possibility of parole. You could be out within 6 months if you are good,” the judge informed her. Elsa knew she should be happy. He was being considerably more lenient than he could be. She thought he pitied them. “And, as is required by law, you must register on the sex offender’s list.”

 

Anna sagged. Now she was being held up by their father’s arms. She was sobbing, and still Elsa didn’t feel anything. She found herself smiling at Anna. Elsa was…forgiving her, she thought. Maybe. _It’s okay, sister. I accept this. It’s my fault and I accept this._

 

“This order here that I am signing. It is an order of no contact, and it shall remain enforced until Anna’s 20th birthday.”

 

“20?” Anna pulled herself to her feet, cheeks blazing. “Why not 18? Why even sign it?”

 

The judge looked at her. “Because I want you to have gained some maturity before the next time you meet.”

 

Elsa knew that this separation was Anna’s punishment for her part in crossing lines that should not have been crossed. Maybe Anna realized this. She finally stopped struggling or sagging or crying. She just looked at Elsa and Elsa looked back at her.

 

Elsa sort of shut everything else out at that point. Things were signed. She signed some of them. The room cleared and before she knew it, Anna and her were alone, with just a single security guard watching them. It seemed they were going to get one last goodbye. Anna approached Elsa until the guard twitched. They were not supposed to touch, then.

 

“Anna… I’m sorry,” Elsa said for about the 100th time.

 

Anna wiped at her tears with her sleeve. Her face was red and blotchy and Elsa’s finger’s twitched with the need to touch it. She could see how hard it was for Anna not to move the half step closer it would take to embrace her.

 

“You shouldn’t be sorry, Elsa. I’m the one who.. fucked everything up.”

 

Elsa’s head shook violently to the side. It was ALL her fault, every bit of it. Anna might not realize that now, but eventually she would. Eventually Anna would figure out that Elsa had been taking advantage of her, and she would hate her, and Anna would use that hate to get over her. Even after the 4 years of the restraining order were up, Elsa was going to keep her distance. She was going to let Anna go.

 

The door opened. Their time was up. Before the guard could approach, Anna stepped forward and embraced Elsa. Elsa could not hug back, but her hands, cuffed in front of her, grasped at Anna’s shirt as Anna smothered her face into her sister’s neck, leaving it sticky with tears. They were being tugged apart, but Elsa caught Anna’s whisper.

 

“When you get out, find me. Don’t you leave me.” Anna must have read her plans in her eyes.

 

Elsa couldn’t say anything against the knot in her throat. This was her last chance to try and make her sister stop loving her, and she couldn’t say anything at all.

 

In the end, “Anna… I’m sorry,” were the last words Elsa said to her sister. She meant them.


End file.
